Outlaw Star: Heart of an Outlaw
by DEfILer-NoX
Summary: Yes. It's another Jim x Aisha story. Aisha and Jim are just enjoying another day in the XPG, but things begin to change as certain thoughts arise.


**Outlaw Star: Heart Of An Outlaw**

**Prologue**

It's been 6 years since the Layline. Soon after the event, Gene and Melfina Decided on marriage. Despite that step, Gene and Melfina still continued to look around with the XGP for anything worth a few thousand wong. Yeah, we still need to pay off all that money we owe Fred.

Gene: Heh…um, yeah, about that money we owe Fred…

Jim: Gene! Stop wasting that money! We're in enough trouble as it is!

Aisha: Shhh, you two! Let the guy tell the story…ok, there we go. Please continue.

….Um…ok…as I was saying, the debts are still pretty high and we were in need of another load of cash, So we re-entered the Heifong Space-Race. Looks like the prices had been boosted that year. We almost had those debts repaid, until Gene blew it again by costing us another one hundred thousand wong!

Gene: Hey, hey, hey! Shut your yap before I shut it for ya!

Everyone: Gene! Shut up!

…ok…everyone finished? Right, anyways, here's your story. Please enjoy it _now_ and comment on it _later_!

**Chapter 1: Two Hearts**

Another morning crept by and the windows of the XGP slowly filled up with a red glow. Suzuka sat silently in the kitchen, sipping her morning tea. The rest of the crew remained in bed, or at least Gene and Melfina did. Aisha was up, playing her games and Jim, now 18 years old and standing almost the same height as Gene, was up typing on his computer and helping Gilliam with the ship's repairs, if needed. Everything apart from Aisha's room seemed practically silent all morning.

Eventually, Jim decided to go down to the kitchen for breakfast. Surprised at the fact that only Suzuka was out of bed, Jim pulled a small box of oats from the cupboard and got some milk from the fridge.

"Good morning Jim." said Suzuka with a kindly smile.

"Hi, morning…hey, has anyone been up at all?" asked Jim, taking the first spoon-full of his breakfast and putting it into his mouth. He didn't like it when it was too quiet. He always seemed to be the one to break the silence.

"No, not yet. Sorry." Suzuka answered, putting her teacup on the table quietly. Jim sighed and continued to eat his oats. He'd been starting to live a healthier life thanks to Aisha's training program, which she forced him into doing. He was at least strong enough to attempt taking Gene on in a fight, but he only just lacked the fighting abilities to do it right. Last time he tried to fight Gene, he ended up with a black eye and a gash across his arm.

"However, Jim…" Continued Suzuka. "I can hear Aisha playing her games in her room. Perhaps you would want to join her?"

Jim looked up and smiled towards Suzuka.

"Oh, thanks Suzuka. Maybe I will." Jim replied with a smile. He finished off the rest of his meal and headed across to the rooms, following the sound of Aisha's voice to her door. Jim knocked the door twice and opened it slightly.

"Hey, mind if I come in Aisha?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." came the voice of the C'tarl C'tarl, happily purring away at her game. Jim opened the door fully, closed it, turned back around and stopped. Aisha was sitting in her underwear. Jim's face lit up bright red.

"Um…uh…Aisha, your clothes?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Aisha looked at Jim and noticed his face light up. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at him.

"Oh, don't worry Jim," she smiled. "Come on over! Have some fun!" Jim sat down next to Aisha on her bed and picked up the controller. He began to think to himself for a moment.

'_Wow! I never thought I'd see Aisha like this. Um…She's…' _Just then, Jim realised what he was thinking and turned away, turning even brighter. Aisha, again, giggled at Jim and turned away.

'_Heehee, Suzuka, I owe you one. Ok, time for a little fun.' _Aisha enjoyed teasing Jim and she did so often. Last time, she walked into his room wearing nothing but a towel.

Before Jim could start concentrating, the words 'K.O.' appeared on the T.V. screen.

"Jim, why aren't you fighting me?" Aisha asked with a cheeky grin on her face. Jim turned around and struggled to keep his gaze at Aisha's face and not her body.

"Um…I, I can't ..ah…concentrate…" He replied, making a nervous smile. Aisha giggled a little and put her face up to Jim's.

"Why?" She asked, her mischievous grin getting bigger. Jim quickly stood up from the bed and went to the door.

"Um…I'm just…a little tired…heh…that's all." He said quickly, hoping that all of this would be over soon. Aisha moved to the end of her bed and patted it.

"Why don't you lie down here? We can play games afterwards if you'd like." small giggles passed through Aisha's teeth as Jim stood bewildered at the door.

"Um, sorry Aisha, I forgot I had to help Gilliam out with the ship. See ya' later." Jim darted out of the room, into his own, and took some deep breaths.

"She's gonna kill me one of these days!" He said to himself quietly, hoping nobody was around to see him. Back in Aisha's room, the C'tarl C'tarl was in hysterics. Laughter was heard all the way down the hall. Suzuka looked up from her book and smiled.

'_Heh, you owe me one Aisha.' _she thought to herself. When the afternoon came around, everybody was out of bed and in the control room. Gene gave a slow sigh and peered out of the window.

"So, where to now?" He groaned to the rest of the crew. Everybody remained silent for about ten minutes, then Aisha jumped out of her seat with a cheerful shout.

"Tenrai hot springs!" she shouted across the room. "Please Gene, please, please, please?"

Gene tuned around and started off the engine.

"Fine, Tenrai it is. Strap yourselves in!" he ordered. They all fitted themselves into their seats and held onto the nearest object. Jim and Aisha placed their hands on the armrest of Jim's seat.

"Oh, um…sorry Jim." she said, blushing slightly and turning back to the main window.

'_Jim's hand is so warm…I like…" _she thought, but was cut off by Gilliam's countdown.

"Lift-off in three, two, one…turbines charged, lift-off commencing." said the computer voice of the ship command. There was a loud rumble and the XGP shook for a moment as it ascended out of the landing bay and into the outer atmosphere.

Everything seemed to go silent from then on. Jim fell asleep in his chair, Gene and Gilliam had the occasional chat and Melfina stared out of the window at the stars with a small smile on her face.

Aisha couldn't stop thinking about what she had thought of a few hours ago.

"Hey, Mel…?" she asked. Melfina turned around and returned a smile in Aisha's direction.

"Yes? Need anything?" She answered. Aisha scratched the back of her head and looked around to see if anyone else was listening.

"Um…I need to speak to you in private, that's all." She said nervously, slowly standing from her seat and walking over to the hallway doors, Melfina soon following.

"Mel, I need to ask you a question…" Aisha whispered.

"Ok, anything at all." Melfina replied, closing the doors behind her as she entered the hallway. Aisha, again, looked around just in case and tried to smile.

"Um…ok, how do you tell when you really like someone? Like you and Gene do?" Aisha's face began to turn red as she felt even more nervous and scared that someone might hear them speaking.

"Well," Melfina replied. "I think you kind of start thinking nice thing about them first. I thought Gene was a very handsome man after a little while." Aisha now began to feel really strange.

'_Oh no, am I really starting to have feelings for Jim. I mean, it's little Jimmy for crying out loud! I can't be in love with him, could I?' _Aisha thought. She gave out a little squeaky sound and ran off into her room. Jim, startled by the sound, awoke and looked around the room where he had been sleeping in.

"What was that?" he muttered to himself, slumping back into his seat. He turned around a little to see that Aisha had left and Melfina had just returned to her seat. "Hey, Melfina, where's Aisha. She was sitting right there only a minute ago?" Melfina returned her gaze outside the ship and smiled.

"She asked me a question in private, and when I answered, she ran off." She said. Jim, raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow, ok?" He yawned, slowly making his way to his bedroom. Suzuka closed her door and smiled.

"I believe they will make quite a good couple together." She whispered as she closed her door again.

The next morning, Jim woke up to the smell of pancakes. He smiled a little, stretched and took a short shower, thinking about the full plate of them which is waiting there just for him. After his shower, he dried himself off and rummaged around for some trousers to wear. Going down the corridor, Jim noticed that Aisha's door was open slightly. gentle purring could be heard.

Slowly, Jim poked his head around the corner of the door and looked at Aisha for a second, smiled and as he was about to walk away…

"Hmm, Jim…nyao." Aisha said quietly in her sleep. Jim turned back quickly and raised an eyebrow, backing slowly out of the door.

In the kitchen, Melfina and Suzuka, who was again drinking her tea, were already awake.

"Um, hi, good morning. Anyone know where Gene is? I need to talk to him." Jim asked.

sitting down and taking a fork-full of pancake.

"He's in the command bay, sleeping. What do you need to talk to him about?" Asked Suzuka, a mischievous grin crossing her lips.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, don't worry." Jim replied, finishing off whatever he had left on his plate. "Just something I need to sort out, that's all." He jumped out of his seat on zipped out of the kitchen and into the command bay. There lay Gene, in his seat, snoring away.

Jim walked up to Gene and tapped him on the shoulder. Gene stopped snoring. Jim then, losing his patience, slapped him across the face. Gene sat upright and pulled out his gun.

"Ok, who's the wise guy?" He shouted, turning around and nearly head butting Jim.

"Gene, I just need to ask you a question, it's important!" Jim whispered nervously.

"ok, ok," Gene replied "What is it?" Jim cleared his throat and looked either way in case anyone was spying on them.

"Um, well…you of all people should know how to tell if someone likes you…as in 'really' likes you, yeah?" Jim asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, so you've got yourself a girl then? Well, you can tell if somebody 'likes' you when they start acting a little different than normal people would, then, if they ask you for a meal, it means they very much might like you, and a kiss before you leave for some sleep means that they 'really' like you." Gene answered with a smirk. Jim looked around again and turned to Gene.

"It's just, I think Aisha was dreaming about me. I heard her say my name in her sleep." he explained. Gene gave an even bigger grin than before.

"Well, I guess there goes mark one." he laughed sarcastically. Jim's eye twitched for a moment as he made his way back to the kitchen. The door opened and Melfina greeted Jim with a smile.

"So, did you get the answer you were looking for?" she asked kindly. Jim cleared his throat again and turned to Melfina.

"Yes, and I hope I never hear it again." He replied, thumping down onto a seat. Gilliam soon afterwards informed the crew that they were near their destination; The hot-spring resort of Tenrai. Aisha sprang into the room and cheered. Jim fell back off his seat and rubbed his head.

"Ok, just your luck, too. Looks like there's a fair taking place today. Might be some fun." Gilliam continued.

"Aww, can we go to the fair, pretty please?" Aisha asked Gene as he stumbled into the room. He replied with a thumbs up and Aisha smiled.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…can you come with me, can you, hmm?" She eagerly jumped up and down awaiting the bewildered Jim's answer.

"Um…sure…if you really want." he said, picking himself back up from the ground. Aisha returned a grin and giggled.

"I'll go get dressed into something nice, ok?" she said, turning and running off into her room. Gene tapped Jim on the shoulder and made a gesture with his hand.

"There's point two…Jimmy" He smirked, watching as Jim bolted away into his room to change into appropriate clothing. Melfina turned to Gene and smiled.

"Aww, what was all that about?" she giggled.

"Oh, it's nothing…Jim found himself a girl and he was asking me how to notice if she likes him." Gene replied passively, taking a fork-full of pancake.

"That's strange…" Melfina said back. Suzuka looked up with a grin.

"yes, Aisha asked Melfina a similar question last night." she laughed. Gene's face went from confused to a surprised grin.

"Oh…oh, well, well, well. Jim and Aisha, falling for each other. Ha, this'll be a great story to tell the guys back at home." he laughed aloud. He never thought that they, of all people would pair up.

Jim and Aisha both ran out of their rooms and knocked into one another. Aisha gave a little blush while Jim attempted to make a nervous struggle to his feet.

"One minute till impact. Please remain seated for safety." announced Gilliam. The crew strapped themselves back into their seats. Jim looked at Aisha and began to think to himself.

'_Does she really like me? Well…I guess she's…nice, and she has a good sense of humour, good fashion sense and…' _Jim again listened to his thoughts and turned back around. Now he really began to feel weird. Why was he thinking like that about Aisha? He continued to ask himself that question until the ship safely landed on the platform. When everyone was ready, Aisha grabbed Jim and dragged him outside and to the fair. The rest of the crew just watched and sniggered as Jim's face returned to a bright red once more.

The fair was completely mobbed by people of all sorts. It was huge. There must have been at least twenty roller-coasters and you could smell food from around every corner. Aisha, who forcibly made Jim walk arm in arm with her, tried them all. She almost broke the ten-pin bowling game. Jim began to think that he was lucky Gene won the Heifong space-race. If not, he'd have probably ran out of money by now.

Hours seemed to soar by as the two companions had their fun. When everything seemed to finish, Jim and Aisha found a quiet little spot to sit in. Another hour passed by slowly and silently. Jim couldn't take it any more.

"Um…Aisha?" Jim asked. Aisha sat up with a smile. "I need to ask you something…"

"Ok, tell me what it is." she replied cheerily. Jim took a deep breath and looked up into the sky.

"Do you…'like' me?" he asked, keeping his gaze away from Aisha in case he offended her. Aisha made a little squeaky noise and her eyes widened a little.

'_Oh, is it really that obvious? I feel like such an idiot!"_ she thought to herself. Aisha cleared her throat and tried to give a clear, honest answer.

"Um…well, you're funny…and you have a great personality…" Just the, Jim cut her off.

"As do you." he said. Noticing what he just blurted out, he attempted to cover his mouth and look away, but he felt warmth on his hand and shoulder. Aisha was resting her head on him. She turned for a moment and kissed him on the cheek. Jim remembered the advice that Gene had given him on the ship.

'_Wow!'_ Jim thought with a smile. _'So this is what point three is like. I never imagined I'd be watching the sun set with Aisha of all people.' _Jim smiled some more and cuddled up against Aisha. Aisha took old of Jim and cuddled him a little.

'_He's…so warm. I could stay like this forever.' _She thought. This time she didn't regret thinking these things about Jim. She liked him, and he liked her by the looks of things. They spent the rest of the night star gazing.

Back at the ship, Gene and Melfina spotted Jim and Aisha going back onto the ship, hand-in-hand. Gene sniggered as Melfina gave him a scornful look.

"It's not funny, Gene. It's quite cute. Little Jim and Aisha getting together." Her voice was high and a smile broke across her face. Gene just replied with "whatever." and went back inside. Through the walls, he could hear the voices of the two partners.

"Ok, Jim. I'm off to bed now. Maybe we'll go somewhere better tomorrow." she smiled. Jim just blushed a little and scratched his head for a moment.

"Um, sure…ok. Where you want to go? I'll pay." he said, watching as Aisha walked into her room.

"What about a fancy dinner somewhere, hmm?" She asked taking off her top. Jim stood and tried to cover his eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure." he said, peeking at Aisha getting undressed every now and then.

"Good. Hey, thanks for tonight, it was great." Aisha popped out of her door and gave Jim another kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Jimmy."

"Goodnight Aisha." Jim smiled back as he entered his room. Gene smiled to himself and sniggered.

"Heh, well at least they're not sleeping together." he whispered.

"You'll get your story soon enough." said Suzuka to Gene, scaring him half to death. Gene blushed a little for being caught and went back to Melfina.

The morning afterwards was no different than the last; the smell of good food and people there to eat it.

"Hey, breakfast was great, Mel." Jim said, leaving from his seat and going back to the bedroom hallway. Again, Aisha's door was open and soft purring could be heard. Jim tip-toed into Aisha's room and tapped her shoulder a little.

"Hey, come on. Get up. You're missing breakfast." Jim smiled. Aisha turned around and laughed.

"Aww, do I have to?" she said sarcastically, pulling her covers over her face.

"Yes," Jim said with a grin. "Or I wont pay for our fancy restaurant, will I." With that in mind, Aisha zipped out of bed and down the hall. Jim just laughed as she tried to finish it all as fast as possible. By 03.00pm, Jim and Aisha had left the XGP and headed down to the city to see what they could do. There was a lot of spare time to waste, so why not go over to the hot springs?

"Be out in a minute!" shouted Aisha from the changing rooms. Jim was standing outside her room in is shorts, hoping that Aisha would be done soon before the other girls started trying to hook up with him.

"Ok, done!" Aisha said suddenly, bursting out of her changing room. Jim's jaw dropped. Aisha was wearing a tight, green bikini. It didn't take him long to start blushing uncontrollably at Aisha's cleavage. She giggled and hugged Jim.

"Aww, come on Jim. Water's fine, trust me." Aisha said, pulling Jim across and throwing into the hot spring. Both of them laughed as Jim caught Aisha's leg and pulled her in after him.

"Sooo, we have a full five hours to waste. What you want to do?" Jim asked with a smile.

"Truth or Dare." said Aisha, a mischievous grin appearing across her face.

"Um…" replied Jim. "Truth. What's the question?" Aisha thought far a moment and snapped her fingers.

"Do you really, 'really' like me, Jimmy?" she asked, leaning right up against Jim and smiling. Jim was beginning to feel the pressure build up inside of him. He couldn't say no now. He's taking her out on a date.

"Ok, I admit it," he said. "I've liked you for a few weeks now. I don't know why, it just seems right, in a way." Aisha turned bright red and made a 'Nyao' sound before hugging Jim as hard as possible.

"Ack! Aisha! Stop crushing me!" Jim shouted.

"Oops, sorry." Aisha laughed.

About three hours later, through several truths and dares, the couple got their clothes changed and their things ready. It was going to be fun, going to a fancy restaurant and having something good to eat. There was one in particular that Aisha had in mind. It was just on the outskirts of the city. Really fancy and expensive. Jim believed he had enough to pay for a meal for two, so they decided to go inside. It was quiet. Nobody else seemed to be there, and there was only one table in the middle.

"Wow! Aisha, where did you get the money to pay for a private dinner!" Jim asked, astonished.

"I know the person who runs this place." She said. "He works up at the hospital as a surgeon. He gave me half price for it all." Aisha, now grinning, and Jim, who was blushing again, sat down on the leather and silk seats. A waiter arrived and greeted the couple and asked for orders. They must have bought almost everything, Jim was almost skint. Another man appeared soon after and gave a cheer of joy.

"Why, hello there Aisha! Oh, and is this the lucky man you told me of. Well, I'll tell you this, you have the best C'tarl C'tarl lady that you could ever wish for." He said loudly. Jim and Aisha laughed as the man walked away and looked at each other. Slowly, they tried to meet for a kiss, but were interrupted by the waiter, who served their meals. By the time Jim had finished eating his first meal, Aisha was finishing her second. At the end of the day, Jim and Aisha said goodbye to the owner.

"Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself properly! My name's Jeskal! Pleased to have met you!" he shouted across the street. Jim returned a friendly wave and walked back to the XGP with Aisha.

"Hey, what's this?" Aisha asked, taking a sheet of paper from the door. "Gone to 'Eikeil's Hotel'. Booked rooms for you guys too. Hope to see you soon. Mel.

P.S.- 1605, 1606." She read out.

"Good, now we have a place to stay." Jim said with a grin. Aisha began to giggle a little.

"Huh, what is it?" Jim asked. Aisha continued to giggle.

"Well, now that we have rooms of our own, maybe, we can gave some private time, hmm?" she said, looking Jim straight in the eyes. Jim began to blush and a grin broke onto his face. "Maybe we could show each other how much we really do 'like' one another." Jim began to sweat. Was she asking him to sleep with her? Whatever it was, Jim didn't say no. In fact, he didn't say anything. He was too gob-smacked to say anything at all. So, off went the two companions to find 'Eikeil's Hotel'. An hour to midnight and the blue neon name lights stood in front of them.

"Looks like this is it." Jim said, looking up in amazement. The building was huge. Each room would probably look like an apartment.

"No kidding. Hey, lets get up to our room quick, ok. Room 1605." Aisha replied. She sounded eager, but she also sounded nervous, as if she was…afraid. She took hold of Jim's arm and hauled him to the reception desk.

"Ah, Mr Hawking and Miss Clan Clan I presume? Here are the keys to your rooms. Have a nice stay." Said the receptionist, handing us the keys from underneath the glass frame. Aisha grabbed the keys and hauled poor Jim up the stairs before he could even say "Thank you." Once in the room, Jim, dazzled and a little puzzled from his journey up the stairs, regained himself to find he was on a couch. The lights were out. Were they really going to do this? Just then, Aisha pounced up onto the seat and kissed him.

'_Wow,'_ She thought to herself. _'He did tell the truth. This just feels…so…right…'_

Jim looked down as their tongues began to touch.

'_Man, this isn't what I thought it would be like. It's just…so…much…better…'_ He thought. Slowly, Aisha crept closer and closer until she was literally on top of Jim. He felt her chest against his as she purred gently. Then, before he knew what he was really doing, he had his hands slowly slipping down past her waist, then onto her skirt. One hand held her firmly in place as the other continued downwards, and then back up, caressing her leg until his hand went underneath Aisha's skirt. He could feel the warmth as Aisha's heart beat began to rise steadily.

Aisha moved her hands down from Jim's neck and to the bottom of his shirt, taking it off with one clean swipe. Her hands moved back up to his chest and then back down, unbuckling his belt, and then his jeans. She giggled a little to herself and stopped kissing Jim's mouth and continued downwards, kissing his throat, then his chest, to his stomach. Jim looked upwards and smiled slightly.

'_Damn, she knows exactly what she's doing. This is like heaven!' _he thought. His hand slipped from Aisha's waist and onto her shoulder as she continued downwards. Slowly, Aisha moved her hand in between his legs. Jim's eyes widened and he took a firm grasp of her shoulder, but slowly, she began to rise again and kissed his neck. Jim's hands now moved upwards and unbuttoned her top from the back and then undid her bra. Aisha fully removed the top part of her clothing and kissed Jim on the lips again.

'_I could do this forever…I want to do this for as long as possible!' _Aisha started to think. She had noticed how much she really liked Jim and she wanted him to know too. Jim was just lost in all of the action. He didn't try and stop her. He didn't know why he liked Aisha. There were so many reasons to fall for her. Just then, while he could, he took the time to think about what he was doing, that's when it hit him.

Jim pulled back and took Aisha off of him. He covered his face and began to curse.

"Oh…Jimmy, honey, I'm so sorry if I was going to fast for you. Maybe we can…" Aisha said before being cut off by Jim.

"It's not that, it's…" he said quietly.

"Yes?" replied the eager and upset Aisha.

"It's just if we're going out, and doing this…

"Yeah…?"

"Then if we end up like Gene and Mel…"

"Oh, don't be upset if I did anything wrong."

"No, it's…what happens to you when I'm gone. When I…you know…kick the bucket."

Aisha covered her eyes and began to cry.

"Oh no, you're right. Why did we have to have longer life than you Terrans?" Suddenly, she stopped crying and looked at Jim. "Wait a minute. That guy who runs the restaurant that we went to, he's a surgeon, remember!"

Jim turned back around and smiled.

"You're not thinking of a full conversion, are you?" Jim asked, but then he got the picture. If he had the same blood as Aisha, he'd live just as long as she did. A grin came across both of their faces. They got dressed and headed back outside to start their new future…together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gene: What? Jim…and Aisha…getting it on…HAHAHAHAHAHA! No way!

Melfina: Aww, be quiet Gene. I thought it was romantic.

Me: Thank you, Melfina. Glad to see that _somebody _appreciates my works.

Suzuka: Hey, where did Jim and Aisha go? They were here a minute ago.

Gene: Don't look now, but I think they got caught up in the moment. Hah…

Melfina: Teehee, how cute. Do you think they will make a good couple?

Suzuka: by the looks of things here, yes…..hahahahahaha!

Jim: Huh?…HEY! Stop watching us!

Aisha: Yeah, go and mind your own business, nosy parkers!

Gene: Fine, fine…sheesh…

Next time - **Chapter 2: The New Life**

Well done to Jim and Aisha! Anyways, please R&R. I plan on continuing the story for a very long time.


End file.
